Episode 7: Family of Freaks
Inside the large Yatsumaru space-craft, Sadow is brought before the almighty Clan-Chieftain-Guy, Maikun Yatsumaru. Maikun: Welcome home, son. Choso: We hope you haven't forgotten the lyrics to Monster because it's up next on our track-list. Sad: How could I have forgotten when you all have beaten the beats into my head...? Furi: But first, I have a poem for Sadow... Kruger: Awww, looks like Sadow's got a girlfri-i-iend! Furi: It's not- (Rips paper in half) -nice... to make people embarrassed. You should apologize and... (Eyes turn into Mangekyo Sharingan ones) eat your glove! Kruger: ...(Eyes bulge, hypnotized) You're right, Furi. I'm sorry, Sadow. (Pulls off leather glove with teeth and begins chewing it) Furi: Ahem... For as long as I can remember, I've been looking for someone like you. Someone with a head like yours and a torso too. Birds sing and you're gonna pay. The end! Here's some meat covered in BARBEQUE SAUCE! (Pulls out a large barbequed rib lathered in sauce from behind her and chucks it at Sadow, who burns by it's touch and begins screaming in pain) Choso: It's so nice to see such heart-warming family reunions... (Wipes away a tear while Kruger laughs at Sadow's torment) Backz on Earthz President of the uNi+ded 5+a+e5 of 2me7icay, A Rock 0bama gives a speech concerning the Yatsumaru Clan's devastation over half of Las Vegas. 0bama: We are, all of us, gravely concerned not only over the lost lives and damages caused in Las Vegas, but also of the looming threat the Lady Gaga Aliens pose on our great world. Thus, we have made a deal with Russia that if they return we are to fire all our nukes at once toward their ship. Then, and only then, will all their base belong to us. (Crowd cheers while Sei turns off TV) Sei: FUCKING 0BAMA! Aha: What do you have against 0bama? Sei: He killed my father...! Aha: Really? Sei: I think so! He busted a cap in his ass! Aha: And who was your father, exactly? Sei: John something! I think his last name started with an M! Aha: ...John McCain? Sei: Yeah, that's it! You know him? Aha: (Sighs and facepalms) You Japanese people and your knowledge of foreign politics... Sei: Don't be racist, Pinky. I was merely stating that 0bama spreads liez. Liez and slander. Aha: Why do you keep calling me Pinky? Sei: Because I am far above you, not only in power but in life in general. You are of a lower species, a Pinky. While I could be considered a thumb, if you will. But if you ever call me anything other than Daddy, God, or Lord Pimp-Hand, you will feel the wrath my pingas can inflict. Do you understand?! Aha: Y-Yes sir...? Sei: Good. Now, to find out where that alien ship went. Aha: You're going to follow it? Sei: Of course! It busted a cap in my planet's ass! And it shall pay! Plus, Lady Gaga is shit! On the Yatsumaru Vessel Tai: That boy is a m-m-m-monster~ Monster-er-er-er~ He ate my- (Clutches chest in pain with the rest of the Yatsumaru Clan, minus Sadow who is still recuperating from the pain the meat left him) Choso: What... was that...? Maikun: I'm not sure. But it felt as if someone just stained the name of Gaga-sama... And, if so, they shall feel our wrath... At Echo's Lair Psyko: Surely you can't be serious... Echo: I am serious. And don't call me Shirley. Psyko: How can we possibly defeat the power of Gaga with this?! Besides, what do we care if Las Vegas was nearly destroyed?! Echo: When it comes to music, few can withstand the might of Steven Tyler's voice. And of course we don't care. Las Vegas can burn for all we care. We are concerned with this world. If it's destroyed, I won't get to rule it. Besides, if it has to be destroyed, I must be the one to do it. Psyko: You are such an attention-whore. Echo: And you are such an emo. One of life's unfortunates. Now, help me unlatch the lock to this cell. Psyko: Remind me again why you keep Aerosmith locked up in your lair...? Echo: Do you really want to know? Psyko: Withdrawn. Echo: (Uses one of Psyko's scythes to unlock the cell. It opens slowly and eerily, revealing a creature with glowing red eyes) Awaken, Aero-sama! Awaken! We have a task which calls for your special talent! Awaken! Steven Tyler: (Screams) YEEEEAH!!! Psyko: Sweet Satan, what's wrong with you?! Steven Tyler: I JUST SHOT SMACK INTO BOTH MAH EYEBALLZ YEEEEAH!!! (Vomits) Echo: He's perfect. (Smirks evilly)